


Follow Me

by cher_blossoms



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Canon until 2x14, Comfort/Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, and mentions of Cheryl's home life/sexuality/suicide attempt, southside serpents, there will be gang shit, there will be warnings on every chapter applicable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher_blossoms/pseuds/cher_blossoms
Summary: Coming to terms with who she really is, Cheryl Blossom is lost. Is Toni Topaz going to be the one that helps her figure everything out?ORA ride home from Pop's shows Cheryl that maybe Toni isn't the 'Southside Scum' she truly wanted her to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this occurs directly after the 2x14 scene in Pop's where Cheryl comes out to Toni. more to come soon, let me know if you liked and what you'd want to see coming!

The night air had a cold sting to it when Toni and Cheryl exited Pop’s. Despite the fact Cheryl had excused herself to the bathroom earlier to ‘freshen up’, Toni could still see the barely there streaks her tears had left on her cheeks. Her heart ached for the girl who was so obviously in pain.

 

“Do you want me to give you a ride home?” Toni offered, watching as Cheryl crossed her arms tightly to her chest, trying to hold back a shiver.

 

“Oh… No. That’s fine, I can call an Ub—” Cheryl began to brush off, but Toni laughed softly and shook her head.

 

“No, I’m not letting you take an Uber home. C’mon, I’ll give you a lift,” she said, and began walking back in the direction of the movie theatre where she’d parked her bike. She turned her head to look back at Cheryl who was still standing where she’d left her. “You paid for my shake, it’s the least I can do,” she said, and gave her a reassuring smile before facing forward again.

 

It only took a few seconds before the sound of Cheryl’s heels on the sidewalk got closer, and she was walking besides Toni. “You better be an amazing driver, Topaz. My trust in motorbikes is staggeringly low.”

 

“Don’t worry, Bombshell. I’ll go slow,” she laughed. She noticed Cheryl’s arms still tightly wrapped around herself, so Toni shrugged off the thick denim jacket she was wearing. Without giving her an option, she draped it over Cheryl’s shoulders, and pulled it closed around her front.

 

Cheryl’s brows furrowed and it looked like she was about to protest, but she sighed and murmured, “Thanks.”

 

The two girls walked side by side on the short walk back to the theatre, and Toni couldn’t keep the small smile off her face every time their arms brushed together. The lights of the Bijou approached and soon they were standing by Toni’s bike. “Here, you put this on,” she offered Cheryl her helmet, not having prepared for a ride along to bring two.

 

“When did you learn to ride?” Cheryl asked as she slipped the helmet on, grimacing when she had to forgo fixing her hair to wave perfectly on her shoulders.

 

“I was about eight, but on the smallest bike for kids,” Toni answered. “Sweet Pea and I shared that, then I rode my grandpa’s old one until I finally saved up to get this one when I was sixteen,” she said, patting the leather seat of her bike. “So you’ll be safe, I promise,” she winked.

 

“I better be,” Cheryl muttered.

 

Toni noticed her struggling with the strap of the helmet, and she stepped up onto the sidewalk next to her. Cheryl stood taller than her – especially now with her heels on – so Toni lifted her hands up. “May I?” she asked, and Cheryl didn’t say anything but dropped her hands away. Toni quickly and expertly fastened the strap snug, her knuckles brushing along the other girl’s chin, and she ignored the faint red flush that appeared on Cheryl’s cheeks.

 

“Hop on,” Toni said when she returned to her bike. Cheryl walked forward, deliberating how to get on properly until Toni helped her out, taking her hand and guiding her leg over. “Comfy?” she smiled when Cheryl was seated properly.

 

“We just need to get moving, I feel sick all ready,” Cheryl said, gripping the seat tightly. Toni knew she wasn’t lying, as her face was turning paler and she was sure it wasn’t just from the cold.

 

Toni swung her leg over and kicked the stand back, and started up her bike. The engine roared to life under them, and she reached one hand back to find Cheryl’s and guide it to her waist. Cheryl took notice quickly and her other hand moved too. When Toni steered the car onto the road and got up to the speed limit, Cheryl already had her arms firmly wrapped around Toni’s stomach, clutching for dear life. Toni couldn’t wipe the grin off her face, and felt the other girl push the side of her face against her back.

 

The ride was much longer than Toni had anticipated. Cheryl thankfully was brave enough to remove her hand long enough to point to which streets they had to turn down, and they were travelling further and further into the more affluent area of Riverdale. Not that Toni expected anything less. She just knew it was going to take _much_ longer to get home. But really, she didn’t mind.

 

Cheryl’s hand moved from Toni’s stomach, palm up signing to stop. Toni slowed the bike and pulled in to the curb and looked at the house they stopped at. “Is this you?” she asked, switching the bike off and suddenly the night was silent.

 

“Not exactly,” Cheryl admitted. “Thistlehouse is still a street away, but I can’t have my mother knowing…how I got home.”

 

Toni wasn’t one to judge, especially from what she’d heard of the Blossom matriarch so far. So, she kicked her bike stand out and slid off, offering her hands out to help Cheryl dismount too. “Here, let me get that,” she said and helped with the helmet strap once again, and then left it on the seat of her bike. When she turned back, she smiled and laughed softly seeing Cheryl desperately try and flatten her hair down.

 

“Don’t laugh!” Cheryl swatted at her arm, only making Toni do it harder. It didn’t take long for a smile to crack on the redhead’s face too.

 

“If you’re going to ride a bike, you need to learn to deal with the helmet hair sometimes,” Toni grinned.

 

“What makes you think I’m going to be riding a bike more often?” Cheryl rebutted.

 

Toni smirked and shrugged one shoulder. “You never know what the future holds.”

 

Cheryl smiled and diverted her eyes, turning to look down the street. “I guess I should go,” she said, pointing in that direction.

 

“Let me walk you,” Toni offered.

 

“No, it’s fine. It’s too dark and I’m sure your parents are wondering where you are.”

 

Toni scoffed and rolled her eyes. “You’re talking to an actual gang member about it being too dark and possibly dangerous? Okay, Bombshell,” she said, and started walking. “Is this going to be our thing now?” she asked as she turned and walked backwards so she could look at her. “Me walking away and waiting for you to follow?”

 

“You’re making a lot of assumptions about what’s going to happen between us in the future,” Cheryl quipped back and caught up to her and the two walked along just like they had on their way to the Bijou. This time, there was no sound of cars or people around. Just the two of them in the still night, the only sound being Cheryl’s heels on the road.

 

They had been walking for a minute or so in silence before Toni spoke up. “Are you feeling better?” she asked. “From before in Pop’s…”

 

“Oh,” Cheryl sighed, and delicately shrugged a shoulder. “I don’t know. I’ll be fine,” she brushed off.

 

“You know if you want to talk to anyone about this, I’m more than happy to listen,” Toni assured her. “I think I’ll understand a lot better than you think I do.”

 

Cheryl didn’t say anything, but nodded and continued walking. “Here we are,” she said when they reached the gates of Thistlehouse.

 

“Wow…” Toni breathed as she looked at the mansion in front of them. “This is like a hotel, or something,” she said.

 

“Hotel of Horrors,” Cheryl muttered and took Toni’s jacket off and handed it back to her. Toni had honestly forgotten she’d even had it on. “Thank you for tonight,” Cheryl continued.

 

“Don’t mention it,” Toni gave her a smile. “I’ll see you at school on Monday?” she asked, taking a step back.

 

“Yeah,” Cheryl nodded. “See you.”

 

“Bye,” Toni smiled and turned to start walking back from where they’d come from. She heard the sound of the large gates opening and closing and knew Cheryl had gotten inside the grounds.

 

The smile hadn’t left her face by the time she got back to her bike and slid the helmet onto her head. She kicked her bike to life and turned around, making the long drive back to the Southside and the trailer park.

 

By the time Toni reached the park, her eyelids were heavy. It was well past midnight, bordering on one o’clock and the events of the day were taking their toll on her. She cruised slowly up to her grandpa’s trailer and frowned when she saw three bikes out the front. Not stopping, she continued driving on to Sweet Pea’s trailer and sighed in relief when she saw his bike out the front. She parked up and switched her bike off and made her way to the door, knocking on it.  It took a couple more knocks before Sweets answered the door, rubbing his eyes. “Mind if I bunk here tonight?” she asked.

 

Unfortunately, it was a common occasion, and Sweets didn’t ask what she was doing there that late at night – he didn’t need to – and opened the door to let her in. “You doing okay, Tiny?” he asked, his voice rough with sleep.

 

“The usual,” she responded, and kicked her shoes off. “You go back to bed, I won’t be long,” she said. It didn’t take much convincing and he only came back out of the bedroom to throw her one of his t-shirts, and then she heard the squeaking of his mattress and rustling of the covers as he got comfortable again.

 

Toni undressed quickly in the chilly room and put Sweet Pea’s shirt on which came down almost to her knees. Just as she went to go into the bedroom, her phone vibrated from where she’d left it on the counter. The message notification was from Cheryl – they’d shared numbers halfway through their milkshakes at Pop’s.

 

**[Cheryl] _1:02 AM:_ are you still awake??**

**[outgoing] _1:02 AM_ : yeah. what’s wrong?**

Toni watched the three dots bounce along as Cheryl typed her answer.

 

**[Cheryl] _1:04 AM_ : can you please not tell anyone about what i spoke to you about at pop’s? please, its important no one knows**

 

Toni’s heart broke, knowing that the girl had barely enough trust in her body for anyone. She had been surprised at the admission honestly, not because of _what_ it was, but from _who_ it was coming from. She’d never thought Cheryl would ever speak to her civilly, let alone share such a personal detail. Her thumbs moved quick as she typed her reply, not wanting the girl to stress waiting.

 

**[outgoing] _1:04 AM_ : cheryl i would never share something like that with anyone. i promise you 110%. it’s not my story to tell**

 

The three dots popped back up almost instantly, and Toni smiled when she saw the reply.

 

**[Cheryl] _1:04 AM_ : thank you. for this, for tonight… just… thank you. sleep well **

**[outgoing] _1:05 AM_ : sleep well, bombshell**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheryl comes to confide in toni about her sexuality. more details about toni's home life will be touched upon in later chapters. follow me on twitter: cher_blossoms and tumblr: cher-blossoms

            “Shut the _fuck_ up,” Toni groaned loudly and kicked her foot hard into the side of Sweet Pea’s thigh. She’d been shoving him and telling him to stop snoring for the last ten minutes and she’d finally lost her patience. Her hope of having a sleep-in was long gone.

 

Sweets grunted in his sleep and rolled onto his back. “Fuck you,” he grumbled and rubbed his face.

 

Toni rolled her eyes, not knowing why he wouldn’t expect anything else. Whenever she stayed over, the morning always resulted in her kicking, elbowing or kneeing him, or even putting her pillow over his face. She thought her ten-minute warnings were considerate enough that morning. “Thanks for letting me crash,” she said and sat up, leaning back against the wall behind the bed.

 

“No problem,” Sweet Pea said, and yawned loudly. Normally she would stay in Sweet Pea’s trailer around once a week, but over the last couple of months, it was becoming a more regular occurrence. He never complained; Toni was like his sister, and he’d rather her be safe and warm in his trailer than out all night or sleeping in the busted-up trailer with no windows at the back of Sunnyside like she’d sometimes do when she felt she was being too much of a burden. “So,” Sweets began, looking up at her. “What did the assholes do this time?” he asked, referring to Toni’s grandpa, uncle, and his wife.

 

“Exist,” she shrugged. “I didn’t actually go in, just saw their bikes out the front.”  


“Hm…” Sweets nodded and pushed himself up to sit against the wall like she was too. “I thought your movie finished at seven last night?”

 

“Well, it did,” Toni said, smiling. “The first time, anyway.”

 

“What?” he asked, laughing when he saw her smile. “It can’t have been _that_ good.”

 

“I was going to leave with Fangs when it finished, but…” she trailed off. “You know Cheryl Blossom? From school?”

 

Sweet Pea snorted and rolled his eyes. “Do I ever.”

 

“She was there,” Toni continued. “But by herself. And she looked really lonely. I already spoke to her yesterday in school so I knew something was up.”

 

“And you decided to be a martyr and go talk to her?” Sweets assumed. “Tiny, she’s bad news. That whole family is, you know that. You’ve seen how she treats us, and the shit she’s said. She tried to get us kicked out.”

 

“I know, I know,” Toni sighed. “But she was _really_ hurting. I could see it in her eyes. I went up to her, just to see if she was alright. Really, I knew how many people had been crying during the movie so I wanted to give her a heads up,” she laughed jokingly.

 

“Did you cry?” Sweets chuckled.

 

“Really?” Toni smirked. “Toni Topaz doesn’t cry. Besides, I’ve done enough crying over coming out to last me a lifetime,” she said, meaning to sound nonchalant, but Sweets reached over and placed his hand over hers She appreciated that; really. “Anyway, from what Cheryl said to me when I spoke to her, I knew she wasn’t okay, so I saw the movie again with her. The girl’s desperate for company, anyone with two eyes can see that.”

 

“How heroic of you,” Sweet Pea teased with a smile.

 

“Yeah,” Toni shrugged. “And I drove her home after the movie and ended up here. That’s why I was so late. She lives as far away from the Southside as possible.”

 

“No surprise there,” he snorted.

 

“Exactly,” she laughed, and then pushed back the covers. “What have you got for breakfast?” she asked.

 

“Uh… Whatever Fangs’ mom has in her fridge?” he grinned and she laughed, leaving to go the bathroom and get ready for the day.

 

***

 

            Toni screamed and laughed loudly when Fangs scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman’s hold just as she exited his trailer. “Put me down!” she exclaimed, punching him in the back.

 

As soon as she was put on her feet, Fangs was tackled down to the ground by Sweet Pea, the two of them hitting the dirt with a thud, and Toni hopped out of the way laughing. “Thanks for breakfast, ma!” she called out to Fangs’ mom. Toni and Sweet Pea had been referring to Mrs. Fogarty as ‘Ma’ since they were around nine years old – both not having a mother (or father for that matter) around them throughout their lives.

 

Deciding to get away from the mayhem, Toni made the walk back to Sweets’ trailer, letting the boys figure out their rough and tumble in their own time. She’d only been walking for a short time before her phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling it out, she saw Cheryl calling her, and was quick to answer. “Morning, Bombshell. What can I do you for this _fine_ , fine morning?” she grinned.

 

“What a greeting,” Cheryl responded. “Are you free today?”

 

“Until six o’clock, I’m a free woman. Then I have to go to work.”

 

“Right…” Cheryl’s voice trailed off and she was silent.

 

“Are you o—”

 

“Can we—”

 

Both girls started speaking at the same time which made Toni laugh. “Go on,” she invited Cheryl to speak first.

 

“Can we meet up?” she asked, sounding physically pained to ask. “I kind of want to ask you about a few things and would rather not do it through a mobile.”

 

“Sure thing,” Toni nodded, coming to a stop as she reached her bike outside Sweets’ trailer. “Name when and where.”

 

“The river? In say, twenty minutes?”

 

“I’ll be there.”

 

 ***

 

            It was freezing by the river, and Toni buried herself deeper into the thick jacket she was wearing. She had to wear the clothes she’d had on the night before, not wanting to go back to her grandpa’s trailer and get something new. She hoped Cheryl wouldn’t notice or mention it, but the logical part of her knew it would be the first thing the redhead spotted. Exactly twenty minutes after their phone call, Cheryl arrived at Sweetwater River, driving her convertible up next to Toni’s bike to park.

 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Toni smirked and watched as Cheryl got out her car.

 

“Almost like it was planned or something,” Cheryl said, quirking a brow. Toni ignored the quick glance the other girl gave of her current attire.

 

“You going to tell me what this is all about?” Toni asked and walked over to a nearby bench to sit. This time, Cheryl actually walked alongside her. When they sat, Toni looked over and saw her biting her bottom lip, wringing her hands together. “What’s wrong? Toni asked, concern taking over.

 

Cheryl sighed, looking like she didn’t actually want to speak at all. Toni waited patiently, not pushing her, and stared out at the river. “You like girls. Don’t you?” Cheryl finally spoke.

 

Toni looked at her and gave her a small smile. “I do,” she nodded.

 

“And… How did you know that it was a… _thing_? Not just a curiosity, or a… I don’t know…”

 

Toni turned to face her more, letting her elbow rest on the back of the bench. “When six year old me seriously wanted to marry Fred _and_ Daphne from Scooby-Doo,” she laughed.

 

Obviously not expecting that answer, Cheryl let out a laugh too, and Toni saw her shoulders relax. “So, you’ve known for a long time, then?”

 

“Mhm,” Toni hummed and nodded. “I didn’t really admit it to myself until I was about fourteen, and didn’t tell anyone until the year after.”

 

Cheryl avoided her eyes and was looking out at the river. “And you know you definitely like guys _and_ girls.”  
  
“There’s an appreciation for both,” Toni nodded. She didn’t really talk about her sexuality anymore. Everyone around her knew and was fine with it, and she had moved past her own insecurities about it years before. “I’ve had flings with a couple of guys, but I always drift back to girls. I know I’m more into them.”

 

Cheryl’s brows furrowed and her lip came between her teeth again. “So it doesn’t need to be straight down the middle?” she asked, her eyes finally meeting Toni’s.

 

“It can be whatever it is to you,” Toni assured her and placed her hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. “There’s no definition or set percentage on how much you’re meant to like any gender. It’s just whatever you feel at any given time.” She watched Cheryl carefully, noticing her exhale shakily, so she squeezed her shoulder again. “It’s completely normal,” she assured her. “It’s not different, or bad, or evil. You just have more love to give, hey?” she smiled and playfully nudged her.

 

Cheryl smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “I think I’ve always known,” she said quietly. “But pushed it aside and made it out to be something else.”

 

“Even if you’ve always known, it doesn’t mean you’ve always admitted to yourself,” Toni assured her. “I tried pushing it down and went through a solid stint of ignoring it, but I came to accept it. And now I love it,” she shrugged.

 

“How did you learn?” Cheryl asked. “Because I’ve been pushing it down, and I have no idea how to even begin accepting it. How can I when I have my dragon mother breathing down my neck and after what she did to me.”

 

Toni sighed, mentally cursing Penelope Blossom. “I figured out who I was in myself, and I used the people around me that I trusted. I came out to Sweet Pea and Fangs, and even though I was shitting myself the entire time, it wasn’t a big deal to them. I’m still Toni; sometimes I might be dating a guy, and sometimes I might be dating a girl. It doesn’t change who I am or how they’ll see me.”

 

“I don’t _have_ anyone around me to talk to,” Cheryl all but snapped. “I don’t have a gang of ragamuffins around me, or accepting parents, or best friends.”

 

Toni raised an eyebrow at the outburst and waited a few seconds. Cheryl exhaled and _almost_ looked apologetic. “I don’t have parents, period. My other family wasn’t accepting of me,” Toni admitted. “And yeah, I do have those _ragamuffins_ around me. But here you are talking to me.”

 

“I—Well…” Cheryl tried to argue.

 

“I’m teasing, Bombshell,” Toni rolled her eyes. “I thought you were friends with Kevin Keller?”

 

“Mm…”

 

“Maybe he’d be a good person to talk to about it too the more you get comfortable accepting it,” Toni suggested. “And Veronica seems like a good person, behind all that prim and proper daddy’s girl display.”

 

“Veronica and her posse don’t register me unless they need something,” Cheryl said.

 

“Screw ‘em, then,” Toni said. “Besides, you’ve still got to come to terms with it yourself and that’s the most important thing right now. And you can talk to me about it whenever.”

 

Cheryl stayed quiet, and ran her hands along her skirt, flattening it out. “It has helped, Topaz. What you’ve told me.”

 

“Glad to be of service,” Toni smiled. “I don’t know about you, but I’m freezing my ass off out here. Want to grab a coffee?”

 

Cheryl laughed quietly at her statement. “I agree. But I really should be getting home,” she said and stood up. Toni watched her stand and admired the way she pulled her hair over her shoulder subconsciously fixing it. Fuck, she was gorgeous. “I won’t bother you with any more random texts or phone calls,” Cheryl told her.

 

Toni furrowed her brows and shook her head. “It’s not bothering me. I kind of like it, actually.”

 

“Oh,” Cheryl said and looked away from her. “Right. I’ll see you on Monday I’m assuming?”

 

“You assume correct,” Toni nodded and gave her a wave as she walked back. And _no_ , she wasn’t looking at Cheryl’s legs and how good they looked as she walked back to her car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're all enjoying this fic! please leave a comment with feedback or what kind of things you'd like to see next; anything! follow me on twitter cher_blossoms or tumblr cher-blossoms for more updates :)

            Toni was fuming as she got off her bike. She was fifteen minutes late to school and the sting on her cheek from the slap she’d received from her bitch of an aunt was starting to cool. She knew her late attendance would be her third strike, and she cursed out the woman under her breath. She all but ran up the steps to enter through the main doors and quickly made her way to homeroom, almost skidding through the door.

 

The class looked up at her rather abrupt entrance. She spotted Fangs first who gave her an apologetic smile which looked almost like a grimace, and her eyes then met Cheryl’s. The redhead had been looking down at her phone on her lap before, and only kept eye contact for a quick second before looking away.

  
“Miss Topaz,” the teacher drawled, and Toni looked his way. He demeaningly twirled his finger around and then pointed behind her out the door. “Back to the office. Now. You know the rules.” She knew she’d always hated him.

 

Toni grit her teeth and walked back the way she had come from. A part of her wanted to keep walking through the front door, back to her bike and take the day off, but that wouldn’t do her good in any case. The older lady at reception looked at her sympathetically and asked her to take a seat. Toni was becoming more and more known to the front office as the weeks dragged on. Only two or so minutes later, the year-level coordinator, Mr. Johnson, called her into his room and she took a seat.

 

“Miss Topaz, care to explain your late arrival?” he asked. Toni didn’t answer, only shaking her head. “And you don’t have a note to excuse this?” he followed up, and Toni’s response was the same.

 

“I know it’s my last strike,” she said, not even wanting to put up a fight anymore.

 

Johnson sighed and leaned forward, his elbows on the desk. He was one of the only ‘higher-ups’ at the school that actually treated the kids with respect, and Toni admired that. “I’ve noticed your grades have been slipping over the last week or two.”

 

“I know,” Toni agreed, and scratched her nail into the wooden arm of the chair. “I… Don’t have an excuse,” she said, which was a lie, but she wasn’t about to divulge in any of that as much as she actually liked the man.

 

“I can set you up with a tutor for a few of your classes if you’d like?” he offered.

 

Toni was quick to turn it down. “No! Jesus, no I don’t need a tutor. I know the content I just…don’t have enough time to study it. I can ask one of my friends to help me…” she said, her mind drifting to Cheryl and her admission of having a perfect GPA.

 

Mr. Johnson sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Have you thought about trying to get extra credit through extracurriculars?” he asked.

 

Toni scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I’ve been _dying_ to join the mathletes,” she said sarcastically.

 

He let out a small laugh at that and shook his head. “I know that the Vixens are looking for another member or two,” he said. “I can arrange with Miss Lodge and Miss Blossom if they’d be interested in holding some try-outs.”

 

Toni looked up at the man and fought the urge to roll her eyes again. “You’re kidding me, right?” she asked. “You want _me_ to try out to be a cheerleader?” She looked down at the thick leather jacket she was wearing, the plaid skirt and meshed tights, and the combat boots on her feet. She wasn’t exactly cheerleader material.

 

“If you can prove that you can commit to an extracurricular and improve your grades, it shows favourably for you,” he said. “You know the only other option, and I’m hoping that it’s not going to happen.”

 

She nodded and sighed quietly. All the Southside students had been aware of Riverdale High’s commitment to maintaining high grades and the consequences of suspension or transfers if grades weren’t cared about or dropped. “I guess I’m just still adjusting to the teaching style,” she said, which wasn’t half true. Due to Southside High’s deadbeat teachers and the zero support they got, Toni had to do most of her study by herself well into the middle of the night just to keep her scores up. Coming to Riverdale, the workload and expectation for success were higher. As she had one of the highest GPA’s in Southside, when they were transferred Toni had signed up for a few advanced classes along with her regulars, and her home life wasn’t exactly accommodating for the study time involved.

 

“What option are we going to take?” Johnson asked her.

 

“My grades will improve, I promise.”

 

“And attendance?”

 

“Uh… Yeah, that will improve too,” she nodded. She wasn’t about to let her family screw up her chances of having a successful education. “And I might consider the extracurriculars…” she added and shook her head with a smile. “You know my friends are going to tease the shit out of me because of it.”

 

“Language,” Johnson said but had a sly smile of his own. “You do what you have to do, Miss Topaz. I hope to not have to bring you in here for bad news again. Get to class now, you can’t be late again.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Toni grinned and gave him a mock salute as she stood up and exited the office.

 

***

 

            The bell had only just rung when she arrived at her Biology class and she rushed in so the teacher didn’t have an excuse to mark her as late. As per usual, Cheryl was already seated, but where Toni would normally have avoided her, this time she walked right up to her bench and took the free seat next to her. “Is this seat taken?” she asked.

 

“Even if it was it looks like I don’t have a choice," Cheryl said, watching Toni pull her book and pen out and place it on the tabletop.

 

Toni gave her a grin and winked, opening her notebook. The teacher was allowing for the first half of class to be a discussion about their upcoming assignment, so as she started to walk around, all the students began to talk.

 

“Do you mind if we share textbooks?” Toni asked, looking at Cheryl’s pristine, new copy sitting in front of her. “I had to return mine to the library.”

 

“You don’t have your own?” Cheryl asked in confusion.

 

“They cost about a hundred bucks, I don’t have that lying around,” Toni laughed and turned her page open to a fresh one.

 

“You can look at mine, that’s fine,” Cheryl said.

 

Toni looked down at the redhead’s book and was impressed by the neatly printed writing she saw; colour coordinated, highlighted and everything. It kind of put her own black ink scrawls to shame. “How are you going with your assignment?” she asked Cheryl.

 

“I’ve already finished it, gotten some pointers, edited it and finished it again,” Cheryl said with a smug smile on her face. _Ah_ , Toni thought, _so the confidence of typical Cheryl Blossom returns_ … “And you?” Cheryl asked.

 

“Oh, I’ve finished mine too,” Toni said, not being able to hold back a smug smile of her own. “I like to get my assignments done within the first day or two of getting them.” Her smile widened and she laughed at the expression on Cheryl’s face. “Don’t tell me I’ve made you speechless, Bombshell?”

 

“No,” she sniffed, “I just didn’t—”

 

“Expect me to succeed in my classes?” Toni finished for her.

 

“ _No_ ,” Cheryl snapped, but her guilty expression was plain to see.

 

“It’s fine,” Toni shrugged with a grin. “I know it’s hard to see past the stereotype of us Southside Scum.”

 

“Hey, I said that _once_.”

 

“I have a great memory,” Toni teased. “Not all of us are dumb. Sweet Pea has a 4.0.”

 

“ _What_?” Cheryl snapped. “Wha—How?!”

 

“ _That_ was a joke,” Toni smirked. “C’mon Bombshell. You gotta keep up with me. It’s too easy to play you.”

 

She didn’t expect the small laugh Cheryl gave, nor the nudge she gave with her knee. “Don’t threaten my above-average intelligence by saying I’m on the same level as someone named _Sweet Pea_.”

 

Toni laughed and rolled her eyes. “You’re right, you’re right. I’m sorry,” she joked. “You’ll still retain your title of ‘Teacher’s Pet’ and ‘Popular Nerd’,” she teased.

 

“Hey!” Cheryl retorted, not bothering to hide her laugh, and this time _really_ pushed her shoulder.

 

Toni steadied herself on the stool and was glad the other girl was brightening up her morning. She wasn’t feeling the resentment or anger she did before the more she calmed down.

 

“What did the office have to say?” Cheryl asked.

 

“Just the usual,” Toni shrugged. “Don’t be late, keep your grades up…” she trailed off, and then looked at the Cheryl with a sly smile, “He actually suggested I join the Vixens.”

 

Cheryl couldn’t have looked more surprised if she tried. “You?” she asked, and if she wasn’t growing fond of her, Toni would have been offended at the tone of her voice.

 

“Extra credit, or some shit,” Toni said. “But, I pointed out that given my clear badass status and wicked boots, I don’t exactly look like I fit the part.”

 

There were a few seconds pause as Cheryl deliberated, clearly thinking. “We could always make you fit?” she suggested. “If you need the extra credit. You _would_ have to put the effort in though, I’m not letting my Vixens stellar performances and superiority slip.”

 

“No, honestly. I would _not_ fit in seamlessly. I don’t look the part, and I don’t know how to do any sort of coordinated dance,” Toni assured her with a laugh.

 

“Have you _seen_ Betty Cooper. That girl couldn’t dance even if she was paid to do it. It just so happens I’m such an excellent coach that she’s improved. Slightly. But it’s possible,” Cheryl said confidently. “Besides,” she added, “You’d look good in the uniform.” She tacked that sentence on at the end, looking almost shocked that the words had come from her lips.

 

Toni didn’t make a fuss out of it even though on the inside she wanted to. “Well if I’d look half as good as you do in it, then maybe I should give it a shot,” she replied flirtily and didn’t mind that Cheryl didn’t answer and abruptly changed the topic back to Biology. She’d seen the blush on the redhead’s cheeks; that was enough for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a little short, but i wanted to update before my exams get too crazy! hopefully i'll get another update out this weekend.
> 
> follow me on twitter cher_blossoms and tumblr cher-blossoms :)

            “… And so, I need to get my grades and attendance up, otherwise I’m going to be suspended or transferred,” Toni sighed as she relayed her office meeting to Sweet Pea and Fangs as they walked to the cafeteria.

 

“Shit,” Fangs muttered. “Doesn’t seem too hard in theory, but in practice…”

 

“Exactly,” Toni agreed, pulling her bag higher up her shoulder.

 

Sweet Pea draped his arm across Toni’s shoulder, purposely putting his weight on her. “Always welcome at my place, Tiny,” he told her, and Toni rolled her eyes. “Better than staying with those-who-must-not-be-named,” he gave her a grin and squeezed his arm around her.

 

“Can you stop choking me?” Toni laughed, getting her breath back when she pushed Sweets off her. “I probably will take up the offer, though,” she said. They had reached their usual table in the cafeteria and she let her bag fall to the floor and sat down. “The family doesn’t seem like they’ll be moving any time soon,” she said and she tried not to let her anger creep up again. “The stupid bitch was going through all my stuff when I went in this morning and she took all of my cash,” she said, referring to her aunt. Toni had entered the trailer intending to get some clothes to change into that morning, but that idea had gone out the window when she saw the woman snooping through her stuff with a cigarette in her mouth, dropping ashes everywhere. Everything had gone downhill when Toni went to grab her money from the wardrobe but found the usual space empty and her aunt looking smug.

 

“I fucking hate her,” Sweet Pea snarled. “What did you do?”

 

“Asked her why she’d stolen my money and what she’d bought,” Toni said. There was no point trying to push her anger down anymore. Sitting and talking with Cheryl during Biology had helped keep it at bay, but now it was coming back in force. “She and my uncle decided to have a bender last night and had to use my cash to cover it. I’m not getting paid for another week, I hardly had anything there, to begin with.”

 

“We’ll pay them a visit later on,” Fangs said, glancing at Sweet Pea who nodded.

 

Toni shook her head. “Don’t even bother wasting any time on them,” she muttered. “I’ll see if FP can give me my pay for the last couple of days and that should do me for a little while.”

 

Toni missed the look the two boys shared, clearly showing that they wouldn’t take her advice. She wasn’t up for talking anymore and pulled her phone out while everyone left the table to get their food. With her lunch money gone, Toni didn’t bother getting up. Her phone buzzed in her hand, and she tapped the notification quickly when she saw what it was.

 

**[Cheryl] _1:06 PM_ : are you okay?**

Toni looked up from her phone and scanned the cafeteria. It took her a few rounds until she spotted Cheryl sitting at a table towards the door with Josie and her bandmates. The redhead was looking Toni’s way, and her gaze flicked down to the phone in her hand.

 

**[outgoing] _1:06 PM_ : could be better, but can’t complain. same shit different day.**

She tapped send and watched Cheryl look down at her phone and start to type back at once.

 

**[Cheryl] _1:07 PM_ : i know that feeling. why aren’t you eating?**

Toni sighed when she received the message, but typed back, feeling Cheryl’s eyes on her.

 

**[outgoing] _1:07 PM_ : had an issue with my lunch money. its okay, i was hardly hungry anyway**

Sweet Pea, Fangs and Jughead returned to the table, making Toni click her phone off and place it face down on the table. “Interrupting something, are we?” Sweets grinned, noticing the secrecy.

 

“Unless you call checking the weather _something_ , then sure,” Toni lied smoothly. “It seems nice enough to go for a longer ride tonight if you guys are up for it.”

 

“It could be hailing and flooding and I’d be up for it,” Fangs grinned and took a large bite out of the apple in his hand.

 

While the boys began their obnoxiously loud chatter about their bikes, Toni flipped her phone over to look at the message notification.

 

**[Cheryl] _1:08 PM_ : i don’t have class next period, i was going to sit outside. maybe i’ll meet you there if you have a free period too?**

 

Toni looked over at Cheryl’s table and caught her eye. She gave her a small smile and conspicuous nod, and then turned her attention back to her fellow serpents and joined in their conversation. She was glad she’d seen Cheryl’s smile grow after her nod though. She was becoming more and more impressed with the redhead’s ability to make her bad mood dissipate like it never existed in the first place.  

 

***

 

It was her free period, and Toni had made her way outside to an empty part of the courtyard and sat down at once of the tables. She'd been sitting for around five minutes before a shadow passed over her. She looked up from her notebook and couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Cheryl standing in front of her before she daintily put her legs over the bench to sit down.

 

“Reading anything interesting?” the redhead looked down at the pages.

 

“If I could decipher my own handwriting, then maybe,” Toni laughed and closed her notes over. “Just passing the time.”

 

“Until?”

 

“Oh, you know, I just had this meetup planned out here with someone who turns out can be a little late,” Toni smirked.

 

“What a shame,” Cheryl played along. “Hopefully this person can make it up to you.”

 

“Don’t need to do much for that,” Toni said with a smile, knowing the risk of such a flirty comment. She enjoyed the faint red flush she could see on Cheryl’s cheeks, and the redhead looked away from her in favour of reaching into her bag.

 

“Here,” Cheryl said, placing a small brown bag in front of her. Toni furrowed her brows in confusion and opened it up, revealing a muffin inside. “From your choice of a chocolate milkshake the other night, I went with chocolate chip,” she said. Toni looked up at her and saw the smile on her face fade when there was no response. “Is chocolate chip not your flavour?”

 

“No,” Toni began, “I mean, _yes_ , it is, but why did you get me a muffin?” she asked.

 

“Your text about the lunch money…” Cheryl trailed off. “It’s just a muffin, Topaz.”

 

Toni sighed and mentally hit herself over the head; it _was_ just a muffin. She didn’t need to be so defensive. “You’re right,” Toni said and tore a bit off with her fingers and popped it in her mouth. “A good muffin,” she added and gave Cheryl a smile.

 

“I have excellent taste, it seems,” Cheryl responded, her smile returning, and she reached across and pinched a bit for herself. Toni’s eyes followed her perfectly manicured fingers to her lips, so perfectly covered in her signature red lipstick. Toni lifted her gaze to Cheryl’s eyes, finding the girl already looking back at her. They shared eye contact for a brief second before Toni looked down to take another bit of the muffin.

 

“I’m struggling to catch up with my chemistry work,” she said, changing the topic away from her no-lunch-money pity party. “Do you think I could see your notes from the last couple of classes? I only missed the first half of them, but turns out it _really_ helps to understand the first half an hour when it comes to learning the second half.”

 

Cheryl laughed and nodded, leaning her elbow on the table. “You can have my notes,” she said, letting her chin rest on her hand. “I didn’t know that we shared the same free period.”

 

“And I’m sure you didn’t realise we share three of the same classes too,” Toni smirked.

 

“I won’t deny that,” Cheryl rolled her eyes. “What wasted time…” she said, her voice quiet.

 

Toni looked up from her muffin and gave the redhead a smile. “Wasted time indeed,” she winked and popped another bite into her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of short but I wanted to get something out because I don't know if I'll be able to update until this time next week. hope you all enjoy these two softies flirting. let me know how you're liking the fic, or what you want to see happen :)  
> twitter: cher_blossoms  
> tumblr: cher-blossoms

            The empty muffin wrapper lay on the table pressed under Toni’s open notebook. The sun decided to make a rare appearance and a soft breeze was blowing strands of Cheryl’s hair against Toni’s arm. The redhead had moved around the bench to sit next to her not soon after they’d finished sharing the muffin, and Toni couldn’t have been more pleased. It had started with the mention of catching up on chemistry work, which led Cheryl to ask Toni to show her what she’d already completed and what she needed help on. Toni could tell that this was unusual; she’d heard many tales on how the Blossom girl didn’t care about anyone or anything if it didn’t have any effect on her. And here she was, sitting beside Toni who was part of the group she threatened to get kicked out of Riverdale High. How the tables were turning…

 

“You’ve almost got this one correct,” Cheryl murmured, pointing her finger at an equation that Toni had written out. “Swap this addition sign for an arrow. Do you see where you got mixed up?” she asked.

 

Toni had to force herself to look away from Cheryl’s face – which was so damn close to her – and look down at the equation in question. She furrowed her brows as she looked, and sighed in frustration because she didn’t in fact, see where she had gone wrong. “I get so confused about these balancing equations,” she muttered, and pulled the cap of her pen off with her teeth and held it in her mouth while she scribbled out the incorrect equation and wrote the correct one beneath it.

 

“It’s confusing,” Cheryl agreed and pulled over her own notebook and placed it besides Toni’s. She started to explain her own workings out, and Toni’s eyes flitted between watching Cheryl’s red nails point on the page, to the complete concentration on her face. Toni felt bad, really… Here she was being taught how to do something, and the only thing she was interested in studying was the way Cheryl’s lips moved as she spoke and the softness of her voice that Toni was sure most people didn’t get to hear. “Did you get that?” the redhead asked and Toni snapped out of her haze, lips parted and eyes slightly widened at being put on the spot.

 

“Sort of…” she lied and twirled her pen between her fingers. “It’s kind of hard to concentrate on chemistry right now,” she admitted with a smile.

 

“Does it have to do with why you were late this morning?” Cheryl asked, showing genuine concern.

 

However, that wasn’t the case at all. “Uh—actually, no, not at all,” Toni said. Her bitter memories of that morning had all but faded away. Ever since the two girls had been together at the bench, she hadn’t thought of much else apart from being in the moment. “I just meant its hard concentrating on something so difficult and complicated when it’s just so nice out here,” Toni said, looking around them; they had utter peace and quiet outside. “And…” _it’s hard to concentrate on anything other than you, and it seems pointless wasting our time talking about equations when we could be doing something else, and_ fuck _do you realise how good you look in this sunlight?_ “And, I can’t really be bothered doing schoolwork right now,” she decided to say instead – it was a bit less full-on than the admission she wanted to make.

 

Cheryl smiled and turned the slightest so the side of their knees were pressed together. They were so close, all Toni could think about was wanting to reach out and cover her hand like she’d done in Pop’s only days before, and about how she could smell Cheryl’s perfume and was so glad of that since the scent had started to leave the jacket that she’d let the other girl borrow that night too.

 

“What would you rather be doing?” Cheryl asked, playing with the edge of her notebook paper.

 

“This,” Toni said, “Talking to you. Just…being around you,” she said, biting the inside of her lip as she gauged Cheryl’s reaction, hoping she hadn’t been too forward.

 

“I like that idea,” Cheryl agreed, her smile growing. “I’m quite over thinking of schoolwork anyway.”

 

Toni raised an eyebrow as she grinned, “Are you sure about that?” she asked. “Am I being a bad influence on you already?”

 

Cheryl returned the sly smile, “No. It just means we have more excuses to study together at different times.”

 

“I like the way you think, Bombshell,” Toni smirked. “It was actually suggested to me this morning that I should find a tutor…”

 

“I wonder if there’s _anyone_ you know that happens to have a lot of free time, a _great_ school record and is willing to tutor…” Cheryl said, tilting her head slightly.

 

“That’s a tough question if I’ve ever been asked one,” Toni joked, and her stomach swirled in the most delightful way when Cheryl laughed.

 

“We can meet here after school if you want,” Cheryl suggested. “I would say we could study at my place, but…you know.”

 

Toni nodded, “And I’d offer mine, but that would technically mean offering Sweet Pea’s place and I know all he wants to do at home is play his X-Box. He wouldn’t be too keen on us sitting at the table discussing chemical equations,” she laughed.

 

Cheryl’s smile looked different, and Toni noticed her eyes flicking downwards to her lips as she spoke. “Then maybe when we are together on your side of the track it can be to discuss things that aren’t equations, or school…”

 

 _There goes that feeling in my stomach again. And my chest. And is it too hot out here now? And should I--_ “I like the sound of that,” Toni smiled, and let her hand move slightly on the table top, placing her pen down near the tips of Cheryl’s fingers.

 

Cheryl looked away from Toni for the briefest moment before looking her straight in the eyes once more. “Toni, I…” she started to say and bit her lip, deliberating. Toni didn’t say a word but extended her fingers just slightly so they brushed against Cheryl’s. The touch between them seemed to spark something in the both of them and a confidence that Cheryl had been looking for. “I’ve really been enjoying spending time with you. And speaking to you.”

 

“I’ve been enjoying it too, Bombshell,” Toni said with a soft smile, and the tip of her index finger traced over Cheryl’s knuckles.

 

“Even though most of the time we have spoken it's involved me crying or getting emotional,” she added, which made Toni laugh softly.

 

“Who doesn’t get emotional sometimes? I’m just glad you can speak to me about it.”

 

Cheryl smiled, and her fingers hooked over Toni’s. “I’m glad too. And I really did mean what I said before, about the tutoring. And catching up when there’s no tutoring involved either.”

 

“Good,” Toni chuckled. “Because I’ll definitely take you up on that offer.”

 

The sound of the bell rang sharply, breaking the silence of the yard and with it, the intimacy of their conversation. “I need to get to my next class,” Cheryl said, and Toni didn’t hide the disappointment on her face as the redhead started to pack up her things. “And you do too; I know you don’t have a free period.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Toni rolled her eyes but didn’t bother gathering her things just yet. Her fingers still felt funny from where Cheryl’s had been seconds before.

 

“Just because I’ve offered to tutor you doesn’t mean you can start slagging off in every class,” Cheryl laughed and stood up from the bench, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “Text me, yeah?” she asked, and Toni nodded. “Okay…” she said, straightening her shoulders. Toni watched her turn her head to look around before back to Toni, and in the quickest moment that Toni wished she could relive, Cheryl leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, “Bye, Cha-Cha.”

 

Toni simply watched wide-eyed as Cheryl turned and walked back towards the buildings, struck by the boldness of the move. It only took a few more seconds for her to groan and shake her head. “ _Fuck_ ,” she muttered under her breath. Of course, only Cheryl Bombshell could make her speechless and gape after her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a link to a picture in the first half of the chapter, hopefully it works to click on so you can see what picture cheryl sent!
> 
> thank you all so much for your comments and feedback, it really means a lot so please continue to tell me what you think!
> 
> twitter: cher_blossoms  
> tumblr: cher-blossoms

            The Wyrm was unusually busy for a Monday night, but Toni wasn’t complaining one bit. Her shift had started at four and time had flown by which hadn’t been happening the last few working nights she’d had. As it neared nine o’clock, more people were entering the bar. The night was only beginning for some and although her night had flown in, she was happy that she’d be able to go home in thirty minutes time. FP was good like that; he liked giving her as many shifts as possible (because she really did need it and requested them), but always made sure she didn’t stay as late as the other bartenders.

 

The influx of new guests had all gotten their drinks, leaving a long enough pause for Toni to lean down and reach under the counter into her bag to fish out her phone. When her screen lit up she grinned at the notification that was waiting for her. Two text messages from ‘Bombshell’ waiting to be read and responded to.

 

She had been about to unlock her phone and respond when someone slapped the bar above her, making her fumble and throw her phone back in her bag before standing up. “What the _fu_ —” she began, but cut herself off when she saw it was only Sweet Pea and Fangs.

 

“ _What the fuck_ ,” Sweet Pea mimicked with a smirk and leaned over the bar to grab a glass.

 

“Piss off,” Toni snapped back, grabbing the glass from him before taking it to the beer taps to fill up.

 

“What were we interrupting?” Fangs asked with a sly grin on his face.

 

“Nothing,” Toni insisted and placed the now-full glass in front of Sweet Pea before filling one for Fangs too. “Just checking the time to see when I can finally leave.”

 

“Not enjoying tonight, are we?” Sweets asked after taking a long drink.

 

Toni shrugged and placed Fangs’ drink in front of him and accepted the cash he handed over. “I’m just tired is all,” she said as an excuse.

 

“I spoke to Ma before, she says you’re free to bunk with us if you want,” Fangs offered, which made Toni smile. Mrs. Fogarty had always been so kind and accommodating towards her, offering a bed to sleep on and food to fill her stomach when times had gotten tough in the past.

 

Sweet Pea snorted and shook his head. “Tiny won’t be leaving my place. I’m an _excellent_ roommate,” he joked.

 

“Yeah, I should admit; the advantages of Sweet Pea’s place really outweigh yours, Fangs. My choice of breakfast, lunch _and_ dinner is two-day-old Chinese takeout,” Toni joked with a grin.

 

“You really think she’d take Ma’s home cooked meals and _actual_ heating over my piece of shit trailer? No way,” Sweet teased, laughing.

 

“I’ll be sure to tell her that,” Fangs chuckled. “Up for a game?” he asked Sweets, tilting his head towards a vacant pool table.

 

“Am I ever,” Sweet Pea nodded. “Here,” he said to Toni once Fangs had wandered away, and placed his set of keys on the bar top, “Keep it unlocked, I won’t be late tonight,” he told her and went to join their friend across the bar.

 

Toni pocketed the keys and glanced at the clock behind her and groaned. Twenty minutes to go and she knew they would crawl by. Especially now that she knew there was someone very important waiting to hear back from her on her phone.

 

***

As soon as the clock hit nine o’clock, Toni grabbed her bag and was out the back door. It was colder than she thought it would be, and she wrapped her jacket tighter around her as she rummaged around in her bag to try and find her phone. As soon as it was in her hands, she swiped to open the messages from Cheryl that were waiting.

 

**[Bombshell] _8:24 PM_ : unsurprisingly, chemistry homework is extremely boring. wish we were back at the bench**

**[Bombshell] _8:24 PM_ : [Attachment: .[img](https://www.instagram.com/p/BihsHdOgCkp/?hl=en&taken-by=madelame)] **

Toni’s smile grew when she tapped on the picture to expand it. Cheryl was looking at the camera with a soft, pouty expression on her face, looking effortlessly stunning which made Toni stare adoringly at her phone. Cheryl _knew_ how beautiful she was and Toni loved the fact she wanted to share that with her. It also occurred to her that this was now the first-time Cheryl had contacted her purely for conversation. _Hopefully this is a regular occurrence_ , Toni thought to herself as she typed her reply.

 

**[outgoing] _9:02 PM_ : sorry, i just finished work!**

**[outgoing] _9:02 PM_ : i wish we could be at the bench too. maybe not to do chemistry work though; i'm not that into it**

Toni bit her bottom lip gently as she typed her next message and her thumb hovered over the send button. Could she? _Should_ she? Her boots scuffed through the gravel as she came to a stop and took a deep breath before hitting send and pushing her phone into her back pocket.

 

**[outgoing] _9:03 PM_ : you look really beautiful, by the way. really.**

Her heart was thudding in a way that it didn’t normally. She was _nervous_ but in the best of ways. There was no way she could deny the flirting that was going on between herself and Cheryl; thankfully on both sides. And it was making her utterly happy. From the moment she’d left school that day, she’d been thinking about coming up with an excuse to text Cheryl, and when she wasn’t doing that she was thinking about how they would get to spend all morning together the next day due to the classes they shared. Toni was inexperienced in this type of shy, hesitant flirting, but she was enjoying every second of it. The redhead hadn’t been out of her mind since the night they’d shared at the movies and then Pop’s. Cheryl was addictive, and since they were still dancing on the edge of confidently flirting, Toni knew it could be a dangerous game.

 

And even though she was in a gang and wasn’t scared of the majority of things the world threw at her, there was something about the weakness she felt for Cheryl that Toni knew she’d have to keep tabs on.

 

***

            Toni was almost back at Sweet Pea’s trailer, enjoying the walk. She never did take her bike to work, there was no point since she would always end up back at the trailer park which was close-by. She was in viewing distance of the trailer when she felt her phone vibrate in her jean pocket and she quickly pulled it out.

 

**[Cheryl] _9:32 PM_ : and i don’t get a selfie in return? :(**

 

Toni grinned and laughed quietly at the message.

 

**[outgoing] _9:32 PM_ : it’s too dark, i'm walking home**

 

She kept her phone in her hand as she walked the rest of the way to the trailer, and she just got the door unlocked before her phone started buzzing insistently in her hand. Toni let her bag drop to the floor once she was in, and closed the door behind her before looking at the screen, seeing a Facetime request. She didn’t even think twice about answering.

 

“So you _are_ home. You lied to me,” Cheryl said, smirking when Toni answered the call.

 

“Only just,” Toni laughed and flicked a light on. “I really was out in the dark until approximately three seconds ago.”

 

“Not good enough,” Cheryl replied with a wry smile on her face. “At least I get to see your face now,” she said, and Toni felt her cheeks warm as she smiled, “I mean, because I sent _you_ a picture and it wouldn’t be fair not to receive anything in return,” Cheryl continued, obviously wanting to downplay her flirting but failing miserably.

 

“Uh-huh,” Toni grinned and sat down on the sofa. “I’m not much of a selfie kind of girl,” she admitted.

 

“I’ll have to change that,” Cheryl said. “Unacceptable. Especially for a photographer like yourself.” Toni was surprised, and it must have shown on her face, as Cheryl continued, “I’ve seen you with your camera a few times. And you take photography class with Kevin who tells me everything about everyone.”

 

Toni laughed and rolled her eyes. “I like taking pictures of _other_ people, not myself.”

 

“Maybe you should take some pictures of me?”

 

Toni was smiling at her phone like a fool. She could see that Cheryl was in bed, propped up against the bedhead with her hair spilling down over her shoulders. How anyone could look that good just before sleep was a wonder to Toni.

 

“Maybe I should,” she agreed. “I do love taking pictures of beautiful subjects.”

 

Cheryl smiled, and Toni saw it reaching her eyes. Maybe it was due to their post-lunchtime catch-up, or the fact that they weren’t talking exactly face to face that gave Cheryl a newfound confidence, but Toni wasn’t complaining. “Hopefully I can blow you away with my modeling abilities.”

 

“You’ve been blowing me away for a while now, Bombshell,” Toni admitted, the words rolling off her tongue before she could think twice.

 

The two girls were quiet as they smiled at each other through the phone, and Cheryl’s cheeks were a delightful shade of pink. The silence wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable; it was just right.

 

“I think I should try and get to sleep now,” Cheryl said after a few seconds, and Toni didn’t hide the disappointment from her face. “Will you be at school tomorrow?”

 

“Bright and early,” Toni nodded, wanting to tell her not to hang up, but to stay on the phone even if it meant she fell asleep mid-conversation.

 

“You better stick to that. I’ll bring you a coffee,” Cheryl smiled and then let out a soft sigh. “Goodnight, Toni. Sweet dreams.”

 

“Night, Cheryl,” Toni responded, and caught a glimpse of herself; God they were both _smitten_. “Sleep well.”

 

Toni didn’t move her thumb to the red end call button, and Cheryl didn’t make her move either for a few seconds before her face disappeared from sight and the call was over. Letting out a sigh, Toni’s head fell back against the couch and she put her hands over her face, not stopping her grin from spreading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter! i'm done with uni for a few months so there will definitely be more frequent updates. 
> 
> do you guys prefer having chapters around 1000-1400 words, or longer? let me know in the comments, and also let me know generally how you're liking the fic - i love getting feedback and seeing where you guys want me to go next!
> 
> twitter: cher_blossoms  
> tumblr: cher-blossoms

            Toni was already in bed by the time Sweet Pea arrived home from the Whyte Wyrm. Scrolling through her phone, she heard him bumble around in the kitchen before he appeared a few minutes later eating a piece of bread with copious amounts of peanut butter spread on top. “Have a nice night?” Toni asked, putting her phone down.

 

“Great,” Sweets nodded and sat on the end of the bed. “I beat Fangs, Jug _and_ FP at pool,” he said with a smirk.

 

“Like that’s a surprise,” Toni rolled her eyes. “You’d sleep with that pool table if you could.”

 

He laughed and winked at her, “You know it,” he joked before putting the rest of his pre-bed snack in his mouth. Toni resumed looking at her phone while he got changed and continued to tell her about how Fangs potted more of the wrong balls than the right, and that he’d managed to score two free drinks from FP after betting that he would win against them all.

 

“You do know we have school tomorrow, right? And you’ve had several drinks.” Toni arched a brow and watched him get into bed.

 

“I know, I know,” Sweet Pea sighed, and Toni grimaced at the scent of beer lingering on his breath. “But _I_ have a free period in the morning which means I can sleep late.”

 

“If only we all had that luxury,” Toni mumbled. As she was scrolling through her phone, she saw a photo posted earlier that afternoon by Cheryl – which to no surprise, was a picture of herself.

 

She must have lingered on the photo for too long after liking it, as she heard Sweet Pea snort a laugh. “You’ve succumbed to the devil’s charms,” he smirked.

 

“Oh, shut up,” Toni argued and turned her phone off. “She’s not the devil.” _Far from it_ …

 

“Have you been speaking to her more since your little date?” he asked.

 

“It wasn’t a _date_ ,” Toni mumbled, staring up at the ceiling. “But yes, we have been speaking more. She’s going to tutor me in the classes I’m behind in.”

 

That shut Sweet Pea up and she turned to look at him, seeing the surprise on his face. “You’re willingly spending time with the girl that called us scum to our faces?”

 

“She was putting up a front,” Toni said. “She has some…things going on.”

 

“You’ve got that right. Girl’s crazy,” Sweet Pea muttered.

 

“Fuck off, Sweet Pea,” Toni snapped at him, feeling odd at her desire to defend Cheryl and the swell of annoyance she felt from Sweet Pea insulting her. She turned away from him and pulled the covers over her shoulder.

 

Sweet Pea sighed and she knew he would be rolling his eyes. “Tiny, stop being a dick. I’m only playing…” he said. “I can see what’s going on. You don’t think I’m utterly clueless as to why you’ve been on your phone so often this last week?”

 

Toni wanted to ignore him and bit the inside of her cheek, but she didn’t last long. “There’s something about her, Sweets…” she said, but still didn’t turn around to look at him. The two of them were close (and had been since they’d started kindergarten), and while they always confided in each other when life was difficult or they were struggling with anything, they still felt awkward taking their walls down for each other. “Ever since that night at the movies, she’s really opened up to me. I can tell she’s more comfortable with everything; talking to me, being around me, opening up… And I don’t need to put up a front with her. It’s…”

 

“Easy?” Sweet Pea offered.

 

“Yeah,” Toni nodded and bit her bottom lip. “I’m really starting to… like her,” she said, her cheeks heating up at the admission.

 

“Don’t fall for another straight girl, Tiny. You already know what that’s like,” he said and Toni shifted awkwardly in silence. She didn’t want to give him the impression she was going to get her heart broken and she knew he would never speak another word of it to anyone. “ _Oh_ …” he realised, blinking up at the ceiling. “Right… Wow, Cheryl Blossom… Wouldn’t have picked that one.”

 

“Your gaydar is practically non-existent, so that doesn’t surprise me,” Toni laughed, turning slightly to look back at him. “You had no idea about me until I came out. You didn’t even know about Fangs!” she laughed.

 

“ _Yes,_ I did,” Sweet Pea laughed.

 

“Yeah until we caught him and Joaquin making out behind the Wyrm!”

 

“That’s _still_ knowing!”

 

***

 

            Her watch read _8:00 AM_ by the time Toni pulled into the school car park. The student spaces were practically derelict aside from a couple of cars – one being Cheryl’s, she noticed. She had just parked her bike and was in the process of unbuckling her helmet strap when she heard the clicking of heels approaching her.

  
“Bright and early, you didn’t disappoint,” Cheryl said with a smile as she got closer.

 

Toni pulled her helmet off and grinned at the sight of the redhead and her eyes zoned in on the cup tray she was holding. “And you didn’t disappoint either, Bombshell,” she said, sliding off her bike to grab a cup of coffee. “Morning,” she added as an afterthought.

 

“Good morning,” Cheryl returned, smiling too. The two fell into step together as they walked towards the school. “Now, I’ve had a look at my notes and the syllabi for the classes I’ll be helping you in. From what you told me, you’re about two weeks behind when you should be like me and be two weeks _ahead_.”

 

Toni raised a brow and took a sip of her coffee. “And how do you plan on me doing that?” she asked. “I hardly have the time to work on the current week, let alone two in front.”

 

“I’ll just instill the classic Blossom overachieving initiative into you and force you to study during your free periods and whenever you’re not at work,” Cheryl responded simply, which made Toni laugh.

 

“Think you’ll be able to whip me into shape, huh?”

 

“I don’t _think_ , T.T. I _know_ ,” Cheryl drawled, and the nickname didn’t go unnoticed by Toni. Maybe she could handle being tutored by Cheryl. If anything, they were still spending time together even if the redhead decided to go into full teacher-mode.

 

“How was your night?” Cheryl asked when they got to the bench they’d sat at the day before; maybe they could claim it as their own.

 

“Like any other,” Toni shrugged her bag off and dropped it on the bench seat and then perched herself on the table top. “I went straight to work after school and it was slow as per usu—” she trailed off and furrowed her brows at the expression Cheryl was giving her. “ _What_?” she asked.

 

“Tables are for eating off, not sitting on,” Cheryl drawled, perching herself down on the seat next to where Toni’s feet were.

 

Toni rolled her eyes and groaned. “And I’m not one for following rules, so enjoy your seat, Bombshell,” she teased and took another drink of her coffee. “I needed this,” she said, holding the cup up at eye level, “ _Thank you_ , sweet caffeine,” she said dramatically and kissed the coffee cup with a loud ‘mwah’.

 

“Oh please,” Cheryl laughed and it was her turn to roll her eyes. “Need I remind you that _I_ bought that coffee for you. It should be me you’re thanking.”

 

“You’re right,” Toni looked at her and grinned. She leaned down slightly and saw the redhead’s eyes widen slightly as she pressed an equally theatrical and loud kiss on her cheek before sitting up straight. “ _Thank you_ ,” she smirked and had another sip.

 

“You’re a hellraiser, Toni Topaz,” Cheryl said, busying herself with taking her schoolbooks from her bag.

 

Toni didn’t miss the smile on Cheryl’s lips though, and the sweet blush on her cheeks. “Better get used to it. You can’t have me any other way,” she grinned at her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow guess who's back. sorry I was away for a while there; life took a busy turn! 
> 
> the consensus from the last chapter is that you guys would like longer chapters - another reason this one took a little longer to be updated.
> 
> hope you all enjoy! I really enjoyed writing the second half of this chapter. please leave me some feedback, criticisms, comments, anything! I love the feedback.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> twitter: cher_blossoms  
> tumblr: cher-blossoms

            The slow, smooth guitar from Fleetwood Mac’s _Albatross_ was playing softly from Toni’s phone as she lay on the bed, eyes closed, feet resting up against the wall. Her whole body felt at peace and after the busy day she’d had, it was a blessed relief. She’d slept-in and missed her alarm for school, so in turn, missed meeting up with Cheryl in the morning. Her classes passed by in a blur, with all of them teaching study matter that was so important neither girl spoke to each other. Lunch was a mess with Sweet Pea and Reggie firing off in a testosterone-fuelled argument, leading to Fangs, Archie and Toni standing between the boys to separate them. The rest of her classes for the day passed just as quickly and difficultly, leaving her brain in a scramble as she rode her bike home.

 

Having Sweets’ trailer to herself, she aimed for utter relaxation, which had led her to lying in bed listening to her favourite album. She didn’t know how long she’d been in bed but was fairly sure a nap had been involved at some point. Her body was in a dreamy state, caught between consciousness and the edges of sleep, and it took all her power to rouse herself enough to open her eyes. The sunlight that had been filtering through the grimy window of the bedroom was no longer shining, instead replaced with the flickering light of a light pole that stood a few feet from the trailer. She could hear the faint humming of the bug catcher which hung beside the front door, and the distant rumbling of motorbike engines – most likely the guys drag racing in celebration of it being Friday night and the eve of the weekend.

 

The tiredness in Toni’s body soon left her when her phone began to vibrate somewhere on the bed. Groaning, she rolled over, hands searching blindly in the covers until she retrieved the thing. Her mood increased tenfold when she saw the caller ID.

 

“Hey Bombshell,” she grinned, resuming her position of lying down.

 

“Good evening, Toni,” Cheryl’s voice sounded through the phone.

 

Toni instantly recognised her tone being different. The formal greeting wasn’t a surprise, but the sadness behind her voice was – over the past week Cheryl had seemed rather content. “Is everything okay?” Toni asked.

 

It took a few seconds for Cheryl to reply. “There’s a certain kind of entertainment occurring in my house right now. I’d rather be anywhere but here. I feel sick to my stomach knowing what’s happening.”

 

Toni frowned and sat up in bed. “Your mom again?”

 

“Who else?” Cheryl drawled, but her voice was devoid of its characteristic sarcasm.

 

Toni pulled the phone away from her ear for the slightest second to glance at the time. _8:57 PM_. “Well in that case…” she said, and swung her legs off the bed and kept her phone to her ear using her shoulder.

 

“What are you _doing_ , why are you breathing like that?” Cheryl asked and Toni heard the hint of amusement in her voice.

 

“I’m putting my pants on,” Toni admitted with a smile and did up the button of her jeans before taking her phone in her hand again. “I’m going to ride out to yours. Think you can be ready in thirty minutes to go out?”

 

“Wha--? Toni, you don’t have to do that,” Cheryl protested.

 

“I know I don’t,” Toni said simply. “But I want to,” she said, bending down to slide one of her boots onto her foot. “So, thirty minutes?”

 

Cheryl sighed dramatically. “If my mother catches me sneaking out…”

 

“Then you can be quiet so she _won’t_ catch you,” Toni grinned. “I’m seeing you soon, Bombshell. You have no choice in the matter. Thirty minutes, your time starts now.”

 

She heard a quick, “ _Toni_!” before she hung up the phone and pulled her other boot on and grabbed the keys to her bike. If she had just experienced a blissful afternoon, she wanted to spread a bit of that to Cheryl who was clearly stuck in the one place she didn’t want to be.

 

Besides… Toni had really missed her.

 

***  


Toni parked her bike a street away from Thistlehouse and started walking the perfectly uncracked sidewalk, lined with shining lampposts, bordering the front lawns of houses that each could easily home eight people or more. To say she was out of her element was an understatement, but it didn’t intimidate her. What would be the point of being intimidated by four walls that just so happened to border a larger perimeter than where she normally stayed. Some people were just lucky that way, that they could afford a fancy mansion where others could only just scrape by paying rent on a rusting trailer with no heating or air-conditioning.

 

Half of the street that Thistlehouse resided on was devoid of any other houses, almost like whatever Blossom had built the place had demanded they be the only residence. A power move, perhaps? Or plain old selfishness. How was Toni to know? She eyed the tall metal gates and brick wall that surrounded the property, wondering how to get in without disrupting Devil Blossom herself until she spotted a large tree quite close to the wall.

 

The majority of her childhood (and admittedly teenage years) were spend traversing trees and other tall objects, either for fun or out of necessity, so she easily found the knots in the wood she could use to pull herself up and support her feet to climb up. It was a short reach to the top of the wall and she slid herself over, holding on to the top with her fingers until she figured she was close enough to the ground to drop without hurting herself. Her boots hit the cobbled driveway with a small thud, and she stayed by the wall in the shadows and pulled out her phone.

 

**[outgoing] _9:31 PM_ : your chariot awaits you in the driveway**

**[outgoing] _9:31 PM_ : and by chariot i mean just myself. my bike is around the corner. don’t panic ;)**

She wasn’t waiting long until she spotted movement by the side of the house and Cheryl came walking towards her, looking cautiously back at the building.

 

“Hey, you,” Toni grinned when the redhead got close enough.

 

Cheryl’s concerned expression faded when she neared and gave Toni a smile. “Do I want to know how you got passed the gates?”

 

“Little bit of this, little bit of that,” Toni shrugged with a smirk. “Ready to go?”

 

“ _Beyond_ ready,” Cheryl sighed and walked towards the gate and produced a key to unlock it as silently as possible and the two girls slipped through the small gap and began the walk to Toni’s bike.

 

“How are you doing?” Toni asked, turning her head to look at Cheryl as they walked.

 

“Better now,” Cheryl admitted. “Apologies for contacting you so late at night…”

 

Toni snorted a laugh. “ _Late_ at night? I’m usually still at work by this time, Bombshell. Besides, I don’t care about you contacting me at any time,” she assured her. She enjoyed the smile she could see on Cheryl’s lips. Her lipstick looked _amazing_.

 

“We’re not really taking your death trap again, are we?” Cheryl changed the subject.

 

“I only have one set of wheels, so yes,” Toni laughed. “And it’s not a _death trap_. It’s a maintained, highly groomed, _beautiful_ machine,” she joked.

 

“Oh _stop_ ,” Cheryl rolled her eyes with a groan. “It’s a glorified bicycle,” she teased.

 

Toni’s hand flew to her chest and she gasped dramatically. “You wound me,” she said playfully. Cheryl laughed, and Toni’s heart warmed. It was such a beautiful sound.

 

“What?” Cheryl murmured and Toni realised she had probably kept her eyes on the other girl for a bit too long with a stupid smile on her face. She felt her cheeks warm in _embarrassment_. What the fuck was happening to her?

 

“Nothing,” Toni played nonchalant. “I’m just really happy we get to hang out. Especially after the last couple of days at school.”

 

“Mm,” Cheryl hummed and nodded in agreement. “I was starting to miss studying at our bench.”

 

 _Our_ bench. Toni grinned but hid it by looking at the sidewalk as they walked along, trying to get two steps in between every crack.

 

“Here’s the hunk of metal I so _fondly_ remember,” Cheryl drawled when they reached the motorbike.

 

“Look, you gotta stop insulting my baby,” Toni laughed and walked forward to grab her helmet from the seat. “Or we’ll start having problems.” She stepped towards Cheryl and playfully pushed the helmet gently against her front.

 

“Fine,” Cheryl relented, “But _not_ because you told me to. Only because I want to,” she said and took the helmet and coolly slipped it on.

 

“You’re a pro already,” Toni grinned and then laughed when she watched Cheryl’s fingers struggle with the strap again. “Maybe I spoke too soon.”

 

“Maybe you did,” Cheryl murmured when Toni’s fingers replaced hers and easily did up the strap beneath her chin.

 

Toni liked to think that Cheryl had fumbled with the strap on purpose. And the brush of their fingertips and her fingers against Cheryl’s jaw made Toni glad she’d done so.

 

“Let’s go get some food, Bombshell. I’m starving,” Toni grinned.

 

***

 

            Toni could get used to having arms wrapped tight around her middle as she rode her bike. More specifically, Cheryl’s arms. The feel of the other girl behind her, cheek pressed tightly against the leather of Toni’s jacket, made her grin as she drove along. Every time her bike revved or kicked up a gear, Cheryl’s arms tightened which made Toni laugh, but she drove smoothly and slowly for the redhead.

 

She had made the decision on where to take Cheryl when she had been driving to Thornhill in the first place, and the desire to get food had only increased tenfold as her stomach rumbled painfully. She had deliberated over whether to swing by Pop’s to play it easy but decided against it and drove back towards Southside.

 

A rusted-up food truck sat a few streets away from the Wyrm. It was the designated ‘go-to’ for all customers after a night of drinking, where the only desire on anyone’s minds was to get the biggest, greasiest portion of fast-food possible. The number of times that Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs had stopped for food on the way home from school or work were too many to count. A tiny part of her was curious as to how Cheryl would receive the whole experience; being in the Southside for the first time and having dinner from a food truck.

 

Toni slowed her bike down as she drove up to the truck and pulled over onto the gravel at the side of the road. Her boot crunched down on the gravel as she balanced the bike when she came to a stop and turned the ignition off. Cheryl’s arms hadn’t loosened from her waist at all, but her head had lifted from pressing against Toni’s back. “Where are we?” she asked.

 

“Getting food,” Toni responded and held her hand out for Cheryl to balance with when she finally let go and decided to get off the bike. “I’ve brought you to the finest five-star restaurant I can think of,” she joked and got off the bike too. She moved forward to help Cheryl with the strap of the helmet, but the redhead had already figured it out and slid the helmet off her head.

 

“You drive like a maniac, by the way,” Cheryl said, flattening down her hair.

 

“Piss off,” Toni scoffed with a grin and took the helmet from her and placed it on the bike seat. “That was tame.”

 

“Right,” Cheryl drawled, placing her hands in the pockets of her jacket as she looked around them.

 

“So… Are you up for some fries?”

 

***

 

            Deciding where to take Cheryl after they had gotten their food was an easy decision for Toni. After only five more minutes on the bike, she had brought her to a place she’d never thought she’d bring anyone else. It was unknown to many, with the trail up to the lookout being off an unmarked dirt road in the back end of the Southside. It had only been by chance that she and Sweet Pea had stumbled upon the area several years ago when they had only _just_ been allowed to ride their bikes by themselves.

 

When she cut the bike engine off, they were engulfed in silence and she helped Cheryl dismount. Toni waited for the redhead to take off her helmet and take in the sight and the look on Cheryl’s face said it all.

 

“This is one of my favourite places to come,” Toni said and walked over to the bench that sat near the edge of the lookout, and used the seat to step up and sat on the table facing towards the view.

 

Unlike the other day at lunch, Cheryl got onto the bench and sat on the tabletop too and Toni had to bite her lip not to make a teasing comment. “I can see why,” Cheryl said and Toni watched her inhale slowly and look out at the view in front of them. “To think this has been here all this time and hardly anyone knows…”

 

The view overlooked the whole of the Southside surrounded by mostly woodland, the suburbs, and streets lined with dim lights. The main road wound its way through empty land before reaching Riverdale, brightly lit and expansive, with Sweet Water River clear to see winding its way through the landscape.

 

“It’s better that way,” Toni said. “When a place becomes crowded with people, it becomes less special. You don’t feel truly connected to it.”

 

She moved the bag of fries in between them and opened it up, taking a chip. Cheryl took one too and held it in the air between them. “Bon appetite,” she smiled.

 

Toni laughed and tapped her chip to Cheryl’s. “Ditto,” she said and popped the chip into her mouth and hummed. “Delicious…”

 

The two of them snacked on their fries quietly, not needing words to fill the silent air around them. Both were content in each other’s company looking out at the view of the distant Riverdale, the only noise surrounding them being the natural sounds of nature from the small woodland behind them.

 

Toni wasn’t sure how much time had passed before Cheryl spoke. “How often do you come out here?” she asked.

 

“Not for a while, lately,” Toni admitted. “I used to come heaps after Sweet Pea and I discovered this place. It was our special spot. Kind of like our own Bridge to Terabithia,” she smiled.

 

“You two are close,” Cheryl said with a smile. It wasn’t a question, but Toni could tell the redhead was definitely wanting more.

 

“We are,” Toni nodded. “He’s like my brother. We’ve known each other since we were really little kids and have been inseparable since.”

 

“And that’s why you stay with him?”

 

“Yeah. He’s had some issues with his mom, that’s why he has the trailer to himself. He doesn’t admit it but he does get lonely, so me staying there helps him as much as it helps me,” Toni smiled.

 

“And as much as I want to ask _why_ you’re staying with your best friend instead of family, I’m guessing that’s still something you don’t want to talk about?” Cheryl asked. Toni had forgotten that the mention of her family had cropped up between the two of them before, only for her to quickly divert the subject onto something else.

 

“Yeah… Let’s just say most of my family aren’t the nicest of people,” Toni said with a humourless chuckle. “We can save it for another day.”

 

“I understand,” Cheryl said dryly and looked ahead. “I wonder what it feels like to live a life that’s not completely fucked up.”

 

Her directness made Toni laugh and agree. “Does anyone truly know what that’s like?”

 

Cheryl pouted her lips as she thought for a few seconds. “In that case, I wonder what it feels like to have a life that’s not _as_ completely fucked up as ours are.”

 

“There you go,” Toni laughed. She wiped her hands on the sides of her jeans since their food was finished, and leaned back slightly. “This is the place I’d go to avoid thinking about my life.”

 

“Sorry for breaking that tradition,” Cheryl said and Toni turned to look at her.

 

“You gotta stop apologising to me, Bombshell,” she said, the corner of her mouth quirking into a smile. “I’m pretty sure you could do the worst thing in the world and I still wouldn’t want an apology,” she joked.

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes and gathered up the rubbish of their food from between them and walked over to an old trash bin to throw it away. Toni watched every single step she made, each sway of her hips, the way her hair swung when she turned around to walk back to the table. When Cheryl resumed her seat on the table, Toni immediately noticed how close she sat; their arms were practically brushing against each other.

 

“Why are you so nice to me?” Cheryl asked out of the blue. “I was nothing but horrid to you and your friends the moment we first saw each other.”

 

Toni was slightly taken aback. She’d thought about that question quite a lot in the past few weeks and still hadn’t come up with a resolute answer. “We weren’t all sunshine and rainbows to you either,” she said. “But I did see through the façade you put up,” she admitted, shifting her body slightly to face Cheryl who did the same. “And once I got through that, I found a person that I really like spending time with and getting to know. I’m glad you trust me enough to do that,” she spoke softly, meaning every word wholeheartedly.

 

Cheryl’s eyes didn’t leave hers for several seconds until they dropped. “It scared me how much trust I put in you that day at the theatre,” she said quietly. “I foolishly thought that I would never interact with you again after that night so I might as well pour everything out on the table. I didn’t think it would matter, but… it really changed everything for me.”

 

“In a good way? Or…” Toni probed further.

 

Cheryl paused for a few seconds before answering. “In a confusing way,” she said. “Everything I spoke to you about is something that I had repressed so wholeheartedly for so long and ever since our conversation at Pop’s it feels like that’s the only thing I’m capable of thinking about.”

 

“I know what you mean,” Toni assured her and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze in comfort when she saw her eyes downcast to her lap, her posture slightly slumped. “When I started admitting to myself that I was bi, it was all I could think about too,” Toni said.

 

She had noticed that whenever Cheryl spoke about their night at Pop’s, she avoided explicitly mentioning _what_ they had spoken about. Toni had spotted the slight twitch of Cheryl’s lips when she had even mentioned the word ‘bi’ just before. Toni had no idea the extent of what Penelope Blossom had done to Cheryl, but she could bet every cent she had that the damage she inflicted would hurt the girl for a very, very long time.

 

“One minute I would be convincing myself that I really did like only guys and the next I was thinking about how I only wanted to be with girls. And this happened _every_ day, the constant back and forth in trying to convince myself I was one or the other,” Toni continued, thinking that if she shared with Cheryl what she’d experienced then it would show the redhead that what she was thinking wasn’t unusual. “And I’d stay up at night so confused because I so desperately wanted a girlfriend but didn’t know how to think about if after years of only acting on crushes for guys.” She hadn’t taken her eyes off Cheryl despite the redhead not making eye contact at all, still staring down at her lap. “It’s _okay_ to always think about it. Even after I came out, I thought I could move on, but I still would always think about it. I still do.”

 

Cheryl took in a deep breath and turned her head slightly to look at Toni. “So everything that’s happening to me is normal?” she asked and her voice almost broke Toni’s heart. All Cheryl ever needed was validation.

 

“It’s normal, Cheryl,” Toni assured her. “Every thought, feeling, concern, question…it’s all normal. No matter what anyone has said to you in the past.”

 

“My mother would drill it into my head every day that what I had with Heather wasn’t normal. That it was disgusting. I knew deep down it wasn’t, but it seemed easier to give into her rather than fight. Especially after we lost J.J.”

 

Toni moved her hand down to rest over Cheryl’s to comfort her and was surprised when the other girl turned her hand and intertwined their fingers, holding tight. “Did your brother know?” she asked cautiously.

 

“He did,” Cheryl nodded with a soft smile. “He knew about Heather and about my feelings for…girls,” she hesitated. “He was happy for me. He just wanted me to be happy. He said he was going to try and fix everything for me too; tell my mother and father that if they couldn’t accept _me_ then they couldn’t have him either.” Toni felt Cheryl’s fingers twitch in her grasp. “But they fixed that easily enough.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Cheryl,” Toni said softly, not knowing how else to approach the subject. _She_ was a part of the gang that had members involved directly in the murder of the Blossom twin. She didn’t even know how Cheryl wanted to associate with her. “I would liked to have met Jason. From everything you’ve mentioned he seemed so special.”

 

“He was,” Cheryl said with a wistful smile and turned to face Toni fully. “He would have liked you. I’m sure of it. You have a similar sense of humour.”

 

“Then he was definitely a great guy,” Toni said cheekily with a smile.

 

Cheryl laughed and her smile met her eyes. Toni was so happy sitting beside her, the both of them completely alone staring out at the expansive view in front of them. She heard Cheryl’s soft intake of breath and turned to see a tear running down her cheek.

 

“Cheryl, what’s wrong?” Toni asked in concern, making her completely face her.

 

The redhead sniffed and used her thumb to wipe the tear away. “Toni, I…” she began to speak, her voice thick with tears. Toni waited, biting the inside of her cheek, wondering if she had said something wrong. “I think that I _only_ have those feelings towards women,” Cheryl finished.

 

Toni let out a soft breath of relief that it wasn’t something she had done wrong. “Hey,” she said, putting her hand on Cheryl’s chin to make her look her in the eyes. “That’s okay, Cheryl,” she said softly and gave her a smile. “It’s okay.”

 

Cheryl’s eyes brimmed with tears and one blink made them trickle down her cheeks. “You don’t think I’m--” she began, but Toni cut her off.

 

“Cheryl you’re still the same you, it doesn’t change anything,” she assured her and used her own thumbs to wipe the tears from Cheryl’s cheeks. “It’s okay,” she smiled and pulled her forward into a tight hug, her hand coming to the back of her head to hold her close.

 

Cheryl’s exhale broke into a soft sob and she clung to Toni tightly, burying her head in her shoulder. Toni held her close to keep her completely breaking apart.

 

“I’m so proud of you,” Toni said. “I mean that with everything I have.”

 

The sound of Cheryl’s crying made Toni’s heart ache. All she wanted to do was fix her from feeling so broken. It was becoming ever so evident with every day that while Cheryl had been gifted with beautiful homes and clothes, and a bank account with seemingly never-ending funds, the one thing she lacked was the most important and only thing she wanted the most: love. Toni knew that Cheryl would have gone _years_ having to hear her parents tell her that her love wasn’t real, or that it wasn’t right, and Toni was going to try her hardest to make sure Cheryl knew that wasn’t the case.

 

She wasn’t sure how long Cheryl stayed with her head against her shoulder crying. Soon the tears came to an end and with a sniffle, Cheryl looked up. Toni watched her lips move to speak, but she cut her off, “Don’t apologise,” she said and wiped away the remaining tears on the redhead’s face.

 

It seemed to be enough for Cheryl, who let out a sigh. Her shoulders sagged slightly and she leaned against Toni, resting her head on the Serpent’s shoulder. Toni didn’t hesitate in wrapping her arm around Cheryl, holding her close to her side. The night had calmed, not even the wind was rustling the trees. The only sound to break the silence was the movement of Toni’s leather jacket as she pulled Cheryl in closer when she sniffed again, wanting to keep the girl whole, even if it was just for a night.


End file.
